


Two Pink LInes

by bgilbert



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgilbert/pseuds/bgilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia is pregnant and Bertie is still in high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The crowd erupts in screams as Bertie kicks the ball hard, sending it soaring into the goalie’s net.

His teammates jumped around and Dom picked Bertie up and put him on his shoulders. The guys ran around yelling the words to the school song as their rival team walked away in defeat. The cheerleaders cheered as the crowd made its way on the field to congratulate the players.

Bertie yelled along with his school as the boys slowly made their way to the locker rooms. Dom dropped Bertie on the floor _, not very gracefully_ , may he add. Bertie rolled his eyes and crawled to his locker while his teammates gave him praises for the game, and even a few slaps on the butt.

"You all definitely have to come to my house party tonight." Dom yelled as everyone changed into their regular clothes, except leaving their jerseys on. No one used the showers, just waited until they got home.

Cheers echoed in the room and the team broke off into their own conversations, most discussing the after party.

Bertie opened up his locker as his friend, Harrison, turned to him.

"You going to the party, Bert?" he asked.

"Nah. Olivia wants me to come over tonight." Bertie said as he buttoned up his black jeans.

The locker room filled with cat-calls and laughs. Bertie rolled his eyes and laced up his shoes.

"Of course you are. You two go at it like rabbits, huh?" Roy bumped his friend on the way out of the locker room.

Bertie just chuckled and shook his head at his friends. Honestly, haven’t they heard of  _kiss, don’t tell?_

Bertie, Harrison, Roy, and Dom walked to the parking lot, chatting about the game and getting stopped by students who want to congratulate them. When Bertie finally reaches his car, he says his goodbyes to the boys and drives to Olivia’s house.

Bertie and Olivia have been together since last year, and Bertie couldn’t help but think this one was serious. He usually wasn’t one to stay with girls too long. Hell, he had the reputation for the school’s man-whore.

But Olivia? Olivia was different than the other girls. She was so sweet and kind. And she had this innocence about her that drove Bertie crazy.

He would find himself in class thinking about her long black hair, that he loved to weave his fingers in.

And her pretty brown eyes. They weren’t the boring, ordinary brown that most people had. They were like melted milk chocolate. They had so much depth and warmth.

And when she’s lying underneath him, looking up with those bambi eyes, he wants to wreck her; fuck her harder.

Yeah, just like most couples in high school that had a sex life; a very, very active sex life. Bertie couldn’t help himself; her thick thighs and tan skin made his mouth water.

He was a little put off that she didn’t come to the game but hopefully her parents wouldn’t be home and they could _\- well y’know._

Bertie pulled up into Olivia’s driveway and walked up to the home. He knocked softly before trying the doorknob. It was unlocked so he opened it.

"Liv?" he called out. Olivia walked down the stairs and straight into his arms.

"Hey baby. You alright?" he whispered into her hair.

She nodded slowly and loosened their embrace so she could look up at him. “Did you guys win?”

"Yeah, 4 to 3. It was a good game. Just sad you couldn’t make it." he pouted slightly. Bertie led her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Sorry… I just needed to be alone for a little bit… think through some things." she murmured.

"What’s on you mind, love?" he asked. Bertie moved up so his back was against the headboard. Olivia crawled on his lap and cuddle up to him like a little puppy. Bertie’s heart stuttered.

"Um…just some stuff," she said.

Bertie was confused but let it go; Olivia would tell him later. They told each other everything. Bertie shifted Olivia so she was still in his lap but facing him. “Do you want some help taking your mind off of it?” he breathed, leaving kisses down her throat.

"Bertie-" Olivia whined. "Not now…"

Bertie continued down her throat and towards her chest. He began opening the top buttons to her shirt when her hands stopped him. “I- not now, o-okay?”

"What’s wrong, Liv? You can tell me anything, you know that." Bertie was genuinely worried now.

But Olivia began breathing heavily, tears springing up in her eyes. “Oh god, B-Bertie!” she cried out. Olivia flung herself at Bertie, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight grip.

Bertie sat there shocked before he returned the embrace. He ran his hands up and down her back soothingly. “Shhh baby it’s okay. What’s wrong?” he cooed.

"I-I’m so s-s-sorry! I d-don’t even know what to d-do!" Olivia sobbed.       

"I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, babe." Bertie said calmly.

"I’m p-pregnant!" she cried out.

Bertie blinked. “What.”

"I had morning sickness twice last week so I asked Stacey to buy me a pregnancy. I showed up positive and I f-freaked out so I told her to buy two more! I-"

"Stop. This isn’t funny Olivia. Stop it." He laughed nervously. Bertie’s heart was beating too fast to be healthy.

"I’m serious. I’m so sorry Bertie, I’m so sorry." tears were streaming down her cheeks and onto his shirt.

"Shit. Shit shit shit." the words fell from his mouth before he could stop them. He not-so-gently shoved Olivia away from him to stand up.  _Oh god, he was going to be sick._

“What the fuck, Liv?” he snarled. “We used protection, didn’t we? I thought you used birth control?” Bertie was furious, breathing heavily. How the hell did this happen?

“I did! I’m fucking sorry that you didn’t use a condom just in case! You don’t have to be so rude about it, goddamn it. I- I thought-“

“You thought what, Olivia?” he yelled back, “That I would be bouncing with joy that you’re seventeen and pregnant?! This ruins fucking everything! What am I supposed to do? Hug you and say everything will be alright?!”

“Yes! That’s exactly what you’re supposed to do, you fucking dick!” Olivia pushed past him and ran out of the room. Bertie heard the bathroom door slam. And then he heard loud cries coming from his girlfriend. His pregnant girlfriend.  _Fuck._

Bertie legs felt numb but he managed to get to the bathroom. He tried opening the door, but it was locked. Olivia just cried harder, “Go away!”

“Liv… I-“ He stopped. He didn’t even know what to say, honestly. He was speechless. At only seventeen, Bertie was looking forward to next year, his senior year. It was time he should start thinking about what college he wanted to go to and what he wanted to do with his life.

He knew he wanted to keep playing soccer; it would probably be the only way he could get into any good colleges, because his grades weren’t too hot. Olivia had mentioned them going to the same college, but it wasn’t a serious conversation.

It wasn’t like he wanted to leave her, he cared for her deeply, loved her even. Now she’s pregnant with his child.  _Their baby_. Bertie’s heart warmed a little bit at the thought that they would have a baby together, but the timing makes him nauseous.

Olivia is going to get so much shit for this. From her parents and students at school. She was too kind and sweet and innocent for that. She doesn’t deserve any of it; it’s not really her fault.

This brings Bertie back to what he yelled a few minutes ago. Wow, he  _is_  a dick. He’s such a huge douche bag. He takes a deep breathe and stands up. “Liv? Baby?”

He hears sniffling and shuffling, but no response. “I’m so sorry, babe. I didn’t mean it. I was just… just shocked, is all. You’re pregnant, Olivia. We’re having a baby and we’re still in high school… I’m sorry, love. Please open the door?” he asked hesitantly. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries.

After a few long moments, Bertie heard shuffling behind the door, and then it cracked open. Olivia peaked out from behind the door. “Are you mad at me?” she whimpered. Bertie’s heart ached.

“No, I’m not mad, sweetheart. C’mon, let’s sit down and talk about this.” Bertie sighed. Olivia opened the door and crept out slowly. Bertie surged forward and wrapped her up in a hug. “I’m so sorry, Liv.”

Olivia sunk into his warm embrace and nodded, “It’s okay… I wasn’t really expecting you to be ecstatic.”

“But still,” he moved back to look her in the eye, “That was rude, and I’m sorry.”

“Okay. Let’s go in my room.” She grabbed his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

Bertie shut the door after them. They sat on the bed, next to each other. “So… you’re pregnant?” Bertie prompted.

“I’m pregnant…” she said quietly, like she couldn’t believe it herself.

Bertie took a deep breath, “Have you told your parents?”

“N-no. Just you and Stacey… fuck. They’re gonna freak out. Oh god.” Bertie could tell she was starting to get overwhelmed.

He hesitated before asking, “Are you planning on… keeping it?”

And then Olivia turned to him and glared. “I am  _not_ killing our baby. You know I don’t support abortion.”

“I meant should we give it up for adoption?”

Olivia sighed sadly and said, “Can we even take care of a baby? We’re only teenagers.”

“Okay, okay.” Bertie finally wrapped his arms around her. “We’ll work something out. Let’s just think over our options and plan some things out. We don’t have to do it this second. Take a moment, and relax. I don’t want you to be too stressed out about this.” Bertie said.

“But-“

“No ifs, ands, or buts. Just lay down with me babe.” Bertie kissed the top of her head and pulled them back so Olivia was the little spoon and he was the big spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia is pregnant and Bertie is still in high school.

Bertie’s palms were sweating profusely and he couldn’t keep still. Only last week, his girlfriend, Olivia, told him she was pregnant. And today they would finally tell their parents.

Bertie and Olivia planned a joint dinner with both of their families. On one side of the table sat Bertie’s parents and his older sister. Olivia’s father, Mr. Wilson sat at the head of the table while Mrs. Wilson, Olivia, and Bertie sat on the opposite side of Bertie’s family.

So far everything was going smoothly, the two men were conversating about the latest football game and the women were discussing recent controversial topics. Although Olivia was trying her best to join on the discussion, but Bertie couldn’t stop thinking about what their reactions would be.

Today could be the day that changed everything; their parents could except their misfortune or disown them forever and throw bags of their belongings in the street. The only way they could properly take care of a baby, is with their parents help. And if they didn’t have them, the kid would have a pretty shitty childhood. Bertie might be even more nervous than Olivia.  _Maybe._

“Bertie, dear. You’ve barely eaten anything on your plate. Are you feeling alright?” Mrs. Wilson asked, worried.

“I-I’m okay.” Bertie gulped. Everyone stared at him for a moment so he took the chance to scoop up a spoonful of food and shove it in his mouth.

Mr. Gilbert chuckled and said, “That’s my boy! You need to keep fit, eat enough vegetables and protein. Colleges want the best of the best when it comes to football.”

This just made Bertie feel worse. Olivia must have been able to tell as she put a comforting hand on his knee under the table.

Much to Bertie’s luck, they wouldn’t let the topic drop. “Have you started looking for colleges yet, Bertie? You know it’s best to look for them early.” Mrs. Wilson said.

“Yeah, I’ve only looked into a couple of them though.” Bertie mumbled. He really didn’t want to talk about this. He knew his chances of being able to focus on college were slim with the baby coming.

Mr. Wilson nodded and said, “Never to early to-“

“I have something to say.” Olivia interrupted. Olivia glanced at Bertie nervously. “Well I guess we both do…”

“What is it, sweetie?” Mrs. Wilson asked, setting down her silverware.

“Um… w-well…” Olivia stumbled over her words. She looked at Bertie for assistance but he sat there frozen, and scared to death.

Olivia took a deep breath and whispered. “I-I’m pregnant.”

“What was that?” Mrs. Gilbert asked, confused.

“She’s pregnant.” Bertie said, shakily. Gasps when around the table, and then silence.

Olivia’s mother looked like she had tears forming in her eyes and Mrs. Gilbert looked bemused. Mr. Gilbert looked quite upset, but  _Mr. Wilson._  He was fucking furious. Suddenly he leaped up, knocking his chair to the floor. He yanked Bertie out of his chair and pressed him against the wall.

“What the hell did you do to my daughter?!” he yelled. His face was bright red and taut. Mr. Gilbert was quick to jump up and pull the man off of Bertie. “Don’t you dare put your hands on my son!”

“Robert!” Mrs. Wilson yelled. “Calm down!”

“The son of a bitch got our daughter pregnant and you want me to calm down!?” He screeched.

Mrs. Gilbert stood up from her seat and rushed in between the two men who looked seconds away from throwing fists. “Excuse me! Who do you think you are disrespecting us like this? We’re all shocked but you don’t have a right to-“

Her voice was cut off by Mrs. Wilson and then soon all the adults were arguing above one another and all Bertie could do is stare.

“Stop!” A voice screamed out. Everyone whipped their heads to Grace, Bertie’s sister, who was hugging Olivia. “You’re making her cry!”

The room was completely silent, save Olivia’s sobs. Bertie replaced Grace’s spot and wrapped his arms around Olivia as she cried, “I’m s-sorry!”

The adults all looked very guilty as they watched Bertie try to comfort her, but Mr. Wilson wasn’t having any of it. “Olivia. Go to your room now. I think it’s time for the Gilberts to leave.”

Mr. Gilbert gave Harold a hard look and left out of the dining room. Mrs. Gilbert and Grace followed him, after exchanging apologies with Mrs. Wilson quietly. But Olivia held on to Bertie as he tried to pull back slowly. “Dad, please!”

“Dammit, Olivia! Go to your room!” he yelled. Bertie held back his glare and kissed Olivia on the forehead, probably not helping Mr. Wilson’s anger.

“It’ll be okay.” He whispered before stepping away and leaving the house. Bertie slowly made his way down the driveway and into the backseat of his parent’s car.

The ride back to his house was tense and quiet. When they finally made it, Bertie jumped out of the car in record time and ran up to his room to avoid any conversation. But of course, that didn’t stop his parents.

“Bertie…” His mom said as his parents crept into his room. He laid face down on his bed, wrapped around his duvet. He ignored the gentle hand on his back and closed his eyes.

“We need to talk about tonight. Is she really…?” his mom trailed off.

“Yeah.” He mumbled. Bertie finally sat up but couldn’t bear to look up to see their faces.

“Don’t you use protection when you… y’know?” his dad turned red at the thought.

“Yeah, but sometimes I don’t use a-“ Bertie stopped abruptly, and peaked up at his parents. Like any other teen, he wasn’t that comfortable discussing his sex life with his parents.

Mrs. Gilbert seemed to understand and said, “Its okay, sweetie. We need to know everything. This is serious.”

Bertie breathed. “I use a condom most of the time, but sometimes we don’t. Olivia uses birth control, so I thought it would be okay to not use it sometimes…”

“Oh, honey. You should have talked to us, or at least your father. All birth control doesn’t 100% guarantee pregnancy protection…” she trailed off when Bertie just sat there miserably.

“How long ago did she find out?” Mr. Gilbert asked.

“She took like three pregnancy tests last week but she’s too scared to go to the doctor. She wanted to wait until we told you guys.” He mumbled in reply. He just wanted to sleep and forget about the whole thing.

“So have you two discussed anything about adoption or even abor-“

“We’re not doing that, dad.” Bertie interrupted quickly. “We’re keeping it. We’ll just have to focus on the baby for a while. We were thinking about finishing this year and taking our senior year online.”

“Bertie… What about sports? You can’t play unless you go to an actually high school. That’s your future!” his voice steadily began to rise “You can get a full scholarship to any college of your choice! How could you ruin your future like that Bertie?!” By the end of what Mr. Gilbert had to say, Bertie was holing back screams of frustration.

“You know what dad? I didn’t ask for this to happen! But it did happen, and we can’t change it. We’re keeping the baby and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Bertie yelled. He threw off the blankets and stood up. “And I don’t give a damn about school right now! I am having a child! That’s what I’m worried about. Olivia and the baby need me, and all you want is for me to become a professional football player!”

His dad was shocked into silence. Mr. Gilbert looked at his wife for help but she just shook her head and remained quiet. So he turned to his son and cleared throat before saying, “Bertie. That’s not true…“

Bertie’s eyes were rimmed with the tears that he tried holding in. He had never spoken these feeling before, except to Olivia a few vague times, but he couldn’t stop now. This feeling of neglect and pain of not being good enough was drowning him. As much as he tried reaching the surface a wave would push him back down. “Yes it is! When was the last time you asked me about anything except football? When have you said, ‘hey son how’s school? How are you feeling? Do you want to go see a movie with me?’ No. All you ask is how many goals I can get in a game and tell me what colleges have the best football coaches. When was the last time you told me you loved me?!”

Bertie’s father looked away from his son guiltily and mumbled, “I’m sorry you feel that way.” He slowly stood up and walked away, ignoring the pointed look of disappointment from his wife. He pretended not to hear the broken sobs of his own son as he walked into his shared bedroom and closed the door behind him.

**~O~**

It took Bertie a long time to stop crying and an even longer time to fall asleep. His mom talked to him a little more after his dad left out the room to calm him down a little bit. Trying to convince him that “of course your father loves you. How could he not?”

Bertie wasn’t embarrassed to cry but afterward he was surprised to see that he cried for hours. He can’t remember a time he cried for this long, but he guesses it would have come eventually. With all of these things building up: the pregnancy, his future, and his dad, it’s hard to stay strong now.

Just as Bertie was almost asleep, the door opened. Bertie crept his eyes open to see his dad walk in quietly. The man didn’t notice his son was awake until Bertie shifted to sit up.

His dad, Pete, looked sheepish as he sat next to his son on the bed. “Sorry to wake you, I know it’s late…”

Bertie stayed quiet and waited. After a few minutes of silence Bertie heard a sniff and looked over at his father. He had tears running down his face, the second time Bertie ever saw his dad cry. The other time was when his grandmother passed away.

Without thinking, Bertie sat up completely and wrapped his father in a hug. Pete returned the hug quickly and held on tightly. “I love you so much, Bertie. You’re my  _son._ I love you, your sister, and your mother more than anything in this world. You make me so proud, anything you do makes me so proud.” He said as he pulled back to look at his son who had started crying again.

Bertie smiled through his tears and said, “I love you too, dad.”

Bertie and Pete hugged again. Bertie was absolutely exhausted now. He yawn and his dad chuckled. “It’s pretty late, you should sleep.”

“Yeah, it’s been a long day.” He said, lying down. Pete looked down at Bertie and smiled, “Whatever you and Olivia decide to do, me and your mother will support you all the way through it. You won’t have to go through this alone.” He stood up and walked to the door.

“Hey, dad?”

“Yes, Bertie?”

“Thanks. For everything.”

Mr. Gilbert smiled and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

**~O~**

The car was silent on the way to school Monday. Usually Bertie would pick Olivia up before school, but her dad insisted on taking her to and from school for now on. After Bertie and his family left the house the night before, Mr. Wilson barged into her room, her mom following quickly.

_Olivia’s dad yelled at her; told her how irresponsible she was and how upset he was, while her mother yelled at her husband to calm down. Olivia stayed silent as her dad took away her laptop and car keys. He reached for her phone too, but Mrs. Wilson intervened._

_“Robert! Olivia has enough to deal with. She doesn’t need any more punishment. She’s having a child, for Christ’s sake! Look at her!” Barbara, Olivia’s mom, yelled and pointed to Olivia shaking figure. Her cheeks were still wet with tears from her red eyes. “We need to focus on what’s best for her and the baby. So, give her stuff back and calm down!”_

_Olivia had never seen her mother yell like this before. Robert looked guilty and his face was flushed red. He laid the items on the end of her bed gently and sat down next to them, putting his head in his hands. Barbara sat next to her husband and they exchanged a few words before he stood up and left the room._

_Olivia looked up at her mother, confused. Her mom just smiled softly and arranged herself so they had their backs against the headboard and their legs under the warm duvet._

_“I’m sorry.” Olivia whispered after a few moments of silence. Barbara sighed, “Oh, honey. It’ll be okay. I just wish you two would have been safer.”_

_Olivia nodded and looked away. She didn’t want to deal with this right now. “I’m tired… I have school tomorrow…”_

_Barbara nodded. “Okay. I’ll go speak with your dad. But I do need to ask you one question.” Olivia didn’t respond so she continued. “Are you ready to raise a baby?”_

_“I- I don’t know what I’m ready for…”_

 

Olivia would be lying if she said she was completely comfortable sitting next to her dad, right now. He had made it clear this morning that she should keep her distance from Bertie. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned away. Of course she wouldn’t listen to him; he wouldn’t follow her around school, would he?

When they finally reached school, Olivia was quick to open the door but her dad reached over to stop, “Woah, slow down. Wait a second.” He said.

Olivia groaned and closed the door again, plopping back against the seat. Now she would have to listen to him complain,  _again._

“I wanted to apologize for my behavior last night.” Robert said.  _Oh. That was unexpected._

“I know I shouldn’t have reacted like that. I feel horrible for putting my hands on Bertie. But you’re my little girl, Olivia. You’re my only daughter and you mean the world to me. I just want what’s best for you.” He said sadly.

“Dad. I know you care and thank you for that. But I know what’s best for me, and it’s Bertie. He’s amazing, dad. He really cares about me, too. None of us wanted this to happen; it was a mistake that we’ll have to live with. Because we’re keeping the baby, whether you live it or not.” Olivia said sternly. She was tired of being told what to do. This was her life and she was going to take control of it. “I hope you and mom can accept that and be there for us.”

Robert’s eyes looked a little red as he held his gaze with his daughter. “Of course.” He said quietly.

Olivia gave him a sad smile and opened the door again. “See you later.” She climbed out of the car and closed it behind her. Olivia walked into the school quickly, anxious to see Bertie again.

She turned to corner to see him leaning against her locker, waiting. She basically ran up to her boyfriend and flung her arms around him.

Bertie stumbled a little before finding his footing with a little  _‘hmmph’._ Olivia took a deep breath and smelt his musky cologne that she was so used to now. His warm arms wrapped around her waist. “Are you okay?” he whispered.

Olivia shrugged and pulled back just enough to look up at him, “Are  _you_ okay?”

“Don’t worry about me, love. I’m just worried about you and the baby.” Bertie leaned down to kiss her softly. Olivia relaxed into the kiss for a moment, and then Bertie pulled back and unwrapped them from each other. He reopened his locker so they could get their schoolbooks. After getting their books, they still had 15 minutes before they needed to get to their first class.

“Wanna go to the library?” Bertie suggested. Olivia nodded and grabbed his hand while they walked.

“So what happened after we left?” he asked.

Olivia sighed. “My dad was so pissed. I’m sorry he pushed you, by the way.” Bertie waved her off and motioned for her to continue. “He threatened to take away all my stuff, but mom stopped him. He apologized this morning, but he still doesn’t -”  Olivia stopped and eyed Bertie.

“It’s okay, you can say it.”

“He doesn’t really like you right now. Apparently I’m forbidden from seeing you. But, whatever. I told him it’s my life, not his.” They reached the library and went to their little spot. They always came to the corner of the library whenever they had free time during school. Olivia loved helping Ms. Piers, the librarian, after school.

Before she started dating Bertie, she didn’t have much of a social life. She would come in to read and help organize the books, then leave to hang out and study with Stacey. But ever since that day a year ago when Olivia stumbled into Bertie, she was… a bit preoccupied.

Bertie and Olivia settled down on a couple of bean bags and he said, “I don’t want to make any trouble in your family…”

“No, baby, it’ll be fine. I think he’s starting to realize he’s about to have a grandchild.” Olivia said. Bertie gave a sad smile but his eyes flickered down to her stomach. Of course there was no bump showing yet, but Bertie couldn’t help but place his hand on the clothed area.

His son or daughter will grow in there for nine months then it’ll be his responsibility to raise a  _human being._ They will look up to him and come to him for help and take care of him when he’s old and grey. That’s his  _baby_  in there.

“My mom said she will get me a doctor’s appointment for next week. Would you like to come?” Olivia asked.

“Of course I’ll come.” Bertie said, looking up at her face again. “What do you think it’ll be?”

“I don’t know… I kind of want a boy so he can look after his little sister when they get older.”

Bertie’s brow rose. “Little sister?”

“Well, yeah eventually. If this works out and when we get older, I want to have another baby.” Olivia blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

“I’d love that.”

Olivia whipped her head towards Bertie. “Really?”

“Definitely.” Bertie raised his hand from her stomach to rest on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered at the soft touch, and they sat in silence, exchanging soft kisses until the bell rung. Olivia was actually happy throughout the day, knowing Bertie will stand by her though the pregnancy.

It’s too bad the library wasn’t as vacant as Olivia and Bertie thought. And Kate’s not very good at keeping a secret for too long…

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more parts to this :)


End file.
